


The Games of Blair Waldorf

by OveliaGirlHaditRight



Category: Gossip Girl (TV 2007)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blair and Serena friendship, Canon, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Multi, Oneshot, chair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OveliaGirlHaditRight/pseuds/OveliaGirlHaditRight
Summary: A oneshot I wrote for my sister's birthday, as she loves Gossip Girl. Gossip Girl catches Serena trying to celebrate Hanukah for her new Jewish boyfriend and writes a blog post wondering what Serena's "Catholic" mother and grandmother will think about it, and Serena is mortified. Blair then wants to get revenge on Gossip Girl for S's sake, with Chuck's help.
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf, Serena van der Woodsen & Blair Waldorf
Kudos: 11





	The Games of Blair Waldorf

**The Games of Blair Waldorf**

_Spotted: Serena van der Woodsen making Hanukah plans with her new beau. Yes, it is important to be all inclusive—especially around the Holiday season—but as the van der Woodsen’s have put a massive amount of money into the Catholic church, one has to wonder how S’s mother or grandmother might feel about her changing her faith at the drop of a hat. As always, I’ll keep you updated on this ongoing situation. It seems even when the spirit is supposed to be at peace, the heart wants to play. You know you love me. XOXO_

_-Gossip Girl_

**Blair’s PoV**

“I just can’t believe that bitch Gossip Girl would write something like this!” Serena was complaining to Blair, as the two of them were looking at snow globes being sold outside of Serena’s penthouse. “Yes, I’m dating someone who celebrates Hanukah, but I myself am still all about Christmas! But even though my mom isn’t religious at all, she’s going to be upset to think I’m celebrating Hanukah for a guy—which I’m not—and Gossip Girl should _know_ that the holidays are the _one_ time you don’t mess with someone!”

Blair supposed she got where Serena was coming from. Lord knew that she had had enough problems with Gossip Girl, but she couldn’t help feeling that Serena was blowing this one out of proportion. And she was somewhat tuning her out, as she went up to pay for snow globe after snow globe, for the less fortunate girls at Constance. It would look good on her college applications, after all.

"You know what I'm planning on celebrating this season, Serena? Kwanzaa. Because Dorota somehow wants to teach me something via it. So, I’d calm down, if I were you. Since if Gossip Girl gets winds of this, I’ll be the bigger scandal here. Not you.”

"Kwanzaa?" Serena asked, whilst she cocked her head to the side. A slight snowfall began to descend now, and Serena was quick to pull her white and black spotted hood over her head to keep try, and Blair was instantly jealous that she didn’t have a hood on her own fashionable coat. “But Dorota isn't African American, so-

Blair simply waved this comment away, as she began walking towards the street with her purchases in hand and attempted to hail a cab to take her home. "Okay, fine… Dorota is actually celebrating 'We Three Kings Day', or I think that’s what she’s said… But it’s close enough, in my opinion, since it’s another holiday people have wanted to add on after Christmas.”

Serena seemed like she wanted to say something to that—which would have irritated Blair, if she had—but must have thought better of it, when a taxi pulled up just then to take Blair away.

Instead, the blonde decided to say her dutiful goodbyes: "…Okay... I'll take your word on that one. Bye, B. I love you, and I’ll see you later.”

"Yes. Bye, S."

And Blair headed off towards her much more impressive house—or so she thought—as she tried to think of a way to get back at Gossip Girl. Because she would do that for Serena. She would.

...

"Chuck, darling?" Blair asked, just as she stepped into her room. He had stayed over the night before and hadn’t left yet, because he’d been attempting to schmooze with her mother Eleanor, or something. "Do you know how to put viruses onto a site?"

And to say that Chuck looked up from his laptop so fast, he surely would have gotten whiplash, would have been an understatement.

"...I don't, Blair. You know I don't. But Bass Industries does, and I could possibly get them interested in this… depending on what it is."

“Yes, use your father's hard-fought-dollars for this,” Blair agreed. And here she was trying to find something in her closet to wear for Dorota’s “We Three King Days”, but what color she was meant to champion for the event, she didn’t know. Was it the red and green of Christmas? The blue and white of Hanukkah, the black, red, and green of Kwanzaa? Or something else?  
  
And Chuck must have not realized she was getting ready for the party, because he then said rather irritably, “But when you get done scheming, Blair, come spend Kwanzaa with your family. You don’t want Eleanor to think you’re forsaking her for your dad again, do you?”

No, she certainly didn’t want that. And as she saw Chuck’s laptop open out of the corner of her eye, just waiting to get computer viruses, she imagined Bass Industries’ technology becoming just as compromised, if they tried to take on Gossip Girl for them (and who was to say they even would?), because there had to be a reason that girl hadn’t been hacked and discovered yet, She must have had a team of computer geeks at her beck and call, who would destroy any computer that dared to get too close to her site of lies. And Blair didn’t want to risk dear Chuck’s company with that, even for Serena.

Walking behind where Chuck was currently sitting, Blair wrapped her arms around Chuck’s neck and leaned into him as they had a moment. And she then filled him in on everything that had been going on, “Gossip Girl is ridiculing Serena for seemingly celebrating Hanukah with her boyfriend, as the van der Woodsen’s are supposed to be Catholic, so I was going to try and hack Gossip Girl’s site for her. But I’m not going to risk your company like that, Chuck. So, I’ll forget it and go get ready for the party now.”

And then Chuck was being the proud and sensible boyfriend she knew him to be, while be began kissing her hand and then stood up in his chair a little bit, so his lips could touch her neck. "Blair... as much as I appreciate trying to beat Gossip Girl at her own game, why are we worrying about Serena celebrating Hanukah? If she is, Hanukah's the next big thing, then, since we elites decide the trends. Not Gossip Girl."

As Blair moved even closer to Chuck—and thus closer to one of his scarfs, that were always the peak of fashion coming from him—she knew he was right. "Fine. You're right. And I'll go tell S exactly that. But one day when we _do_ find out who Gossip Girl is, I'm going to make her pay for this affront and everything else."

Blair couldn’t imagine anything better than that, and she knew her partner in crime felt the same way.


End file.
